wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Tadeusz/Księga ósma: Zajazd
''Treść: Astronomia Wojskiego - Uwaga Podkomorzego nad kometami - Tajemnicza scena w pokoju Sędziego - Tadeusz, chcąc zręcznie wyplątać się, wpada w wielkie kłopoty - Nowa Dydo- Zajazd - Ostatnia woźnieńska protestacja - Hrabia zdobywa Soplicowo - Szturm i rzeź - Gerwazy piwnicznym - Uczta zajazdowa.'' Przed burzą bywa chwila cicha i ponura, Kiedy nad głowy ludzi przyleciawszy chmura Stanie i grożąc twarzą, dech wiatrów zatrzyma, Milczy, obiega ziemię błyskawic oczyma, Znacząc te miejsca, gdzie wnet ciśnie grom po gromie: Tej ciszy chwila była w Soplicowskim domie. Myśliłbyś, że przeczucie nadzwyczajnych zdarzeń Ścięło usta i wzniosło duchy w kraje marzeń. Po wieczerzy i Sędzia, i goście ze dworu Wychodzą na dziedziniec używać wieczoru; Zasiadają na przyzbach wysłanych murawą; Całe grono z posępną i cichą postawą Pogląda w niebo, które zdawało się zniżać, Ścieśniać i coraz bardziej ku ziemi przybliżać, Aż oboje, skrywszy się pod zasłonę ciemną Jak kochankowie, wszczęli rozmowę tajemną, Tłumacząc swe uczucia w westchnieniach tłumionych, Szeptach, szmerach i słowach na wpół wymówionych, Z których składa się dziwna muzyka wieczoru. Zaczął ją puszczyk, jęcząc na poddaszu dworu; Szepnęły wiotkiem skrzydłem niedoperze, lecą Pod dom, gdzie szyby okien, twarze ludzi świecą; Niżej zaś - niedoperzów siostrzyczki, ćmy, rojem Wiją się, przywabione białym kobiet strojem. Mianowicie przykrzą się Zosi, bijąc w lice I w jasne oczki, które biorą za dwie świéce. Na powietrzu owadów wielki krąg się zbiera, Kręci się, grając jako harmoniki sfera; Ucho Zosi rozróżnia wśród tysiąca gwarów Akord muszek i półton fałszywy komarów. W polu koncert wieczorny ledwie jest zaczęty; Właśnie muzycy kończą stroić instrumenty. Już trzykroć wrzasnął derkacz, pierwszy skrzypak łąki, Już mu z dala wtórują z bagien basem bąki, Już bekasy do góry porwawszy się wiją I bekając raz po raz jak w bębenki biją. Na finał szmerów muszych i ptaszęcej wrzawy Odezwały się chórem podwójnym dwa stawy, Jako zaklęte w górach kaukaskich jeziora, Milczące przez dzień cały, grające z wieczora. Jeden staw, co toń jasną i brzeg miał piaszczysty, Modrą piersią jęk wydał cichy, uroczysty; Drugi staw, z dnem błotnistem i gardzielem mętnym, Odpowiedział mu krzykiem żałośnie namiętnym; W obu stawach piały żab niezliczone hordy, Oba chory zgodzone w dwa wielkie akordy. Ten fortissimo zabrzmiał, tamten nuci z cicha, Ten zdaje się wyrzekać, tamten tylko wzdycha; Tak dwa stawy gadały do siebie przez pola, Jak grające na przemian dwie arfy Eola. Mrok gęstniał; tylko w gaju i około rzeczki, W łozach, błyskały wilcze oczy jako świeczki, A dalej, u ścieśnionych widnokręgu brzegów, Tu i ówdzie ogniska pastuszych noclegów. Nareszcie księżyc srebrną pochodnię zaniecił, Wyszedł z boru i niebo i ziemię oświecił. One teraz, z pomroku odkryte w połowie, Drzemały obok siebie jako małżonkowie Szczęśliwi: niebo w czyste objęło ramiona Ziemi pierś, co księżycem świeci posrebrzona. Już naprzeciw księżyca gwiazda jedna, druga Błysnęła; już ich tysiąc, już milijon mruga. Kastor z bratem Polluksem jaśnieli na czele, Zwani niegdyś u Sławian: Lele i Polele; Teraz ich w zodyjaku gminnym znów przechrzczono, Jeden zowie się L i t w ą, a drugi K o r o n ą. Dalej niebieskiej W a g i dwie szale błyskają; Na nich Bóg w dniu stworzenia (starzy powiadają) Ważył z kolei wszystkie planety i ziemie, Nim w przepaściach powietrza osadził ich brzemię; Potem wagi złociste zawiesił na niebie: Z nich to ludzie wag i szal wzór wzięli dla siebie. Na północ świeci okrąg gwiaździstego S i t a, Przez które Bóg (jak mówią) przesiał ziarnka żyta, Kiedy je z nieba zrucał dla Adama ojca, Wygnanego za grzechy z rozkoszy ogrojca. Nieco wyżej D a w i d a w ó z 44, gotów do jazdy, Długi dyszel kieruje do Polarnej Gwiazdy. Starzy Litwini wiedzą o rydwanie owym, Że niesłusznie pospólstwo zwie go Dawidowym, Gdyż to jest wóz Anielski. Na nim to przed czasy Jechał Lucyper, Boga gdy wyzwał w zapasy, Mlecznym gościńcem pędząc w cwał w niebieskie progi, Aż go Michał zbił z wozu, a wóz zrucił z drogi. Teraz, popsuty, między gwiazdami się wala, Naprawiać go archanioł Michał nie pozwala. I to wiadomo także u starych Litwinów (A wiadomość tę pono wzięli od rabinów), Że ów zodyjakowy S m o k, długi i gruby, Który gwiaździste wije po niebie przeguby, Którego mylnie W ę ż e m chrzczą astronomowie, Jest nie wężem, lecz rybą. Lewiatan się zowie. Przed czasy mieszkał w morzach, ale po potopie Zdechł z niedostatku wody; więc na niebios stropie, Tak dla osobliwości, jako dla pamiątki, Anieli zawiesili jego martwe szczątki. Podobnie pleban mirski zawiesił w kościele Wykopane olbrzymów żebra i piszczele 45. Takie gwiazd historyje, które z książek zbadał Albo słyszał z podania, Wojski opowiadał; Chociaż wieczorem słaby miał wzrok Wojski stary I nie mógł w niebie dojrzeć nic przez okulary, Lecz na pamięć znał imię i kształt każdej gwiazdy; Wskazywał palcem miejsca i drogę ich jazdy. Dziś mało go słuchano, nie zważano wcale Na Sito ni na Smoka, ani też na Szale; Dziś oczy i myśl wszystkich pociąga do siebie Nowy gość, dostrzeżony niedawno na niebie: Był to k o m e t a pierwszej wielkości i mocy 46, Zjawił się na zachodzie, leciał ku północy; Krwawym okiem z ukosa na rydwan spoziera, Jakby chciał zająć puste miejsce Lucypera, Warkocz długi w tył rzucił i część nieba trzecią Obwinął nim, gwiazd krocie zagarnął jak siecią I ciągnie je za sobą, a sam wyżej głową Mierzy, na północ, prosto w gwiazdę biegunową. Z niewymownym przeczuciem cały lud litewski Poglądał każdej nocy na ten cud niebieski, Biorąc złą wróżbę z niego tudzież z innych znaków; Bo zbyt często słyszano krzyk złowieszczych ptaków, Które na pustych polach gromadząc się w kupy, Ostrzyły dzioby, jakby czekając na trupy. Zbyt często postrzegano, że psy ziemię ryły I jak gdyby śmierć wietrząc, przeraźliwie wyły: Co wróży głód lub wojnę; a strażnicy boru Widzieli, jak przez smętarz szła dziewica moru, Która wznosi się czołem nad najwyższe drzewa, A w lewym ręku chustką skrwawioną powiewa. Różne stąd wnioski tworzył stojący przy płocie Cywun, co przyszedł zdawać sprawę o robocie, I pisarz prowentowy w szeptach z ekonomem. Lecz Podkomorzy siedział na przyźbie przed domem. Przerwał rozmowę gości, znać, że głos zabiera; Błysnęła przy księżycu wielka tabakiera (Cała z szczerego złota, z brylantów oprawa, We środku za szkłem portret króla Stanisława); Zadzwonił w nią palcami, zażył i rzekł: "Panie Tadeuszu, Waścine o gwiazdach gadanie Jest tylko echem tego, co słyszałeś w szkole. Ja o cudzie - prostaków poradzić się wolę. I ja astronomiji słuchałem dwa lata W Wilnie, gdzie Puzynina, mądra i bogata Pani, oddała dochód z wioski dwiestu chłopów Na zakupienie różnych szkieł i teleskopów; Ksiądz Poczobut, człek sławny, był obserwatorem 47 I całej Akademiji naonczas rektorem, Przecież w końcu katedrę i teleskop rzucił, Do klasztoru, do cichej celi swej powrócił I tam umarł przykładnie. Znam się też z Śniadeckim, Który jest mądrym bardzo człekiem, chociaż świeckim. Owoż astronomowie planetę, kometę, Uważają tak jako mieszczanie karetę; Wiedzą, czyli zajeżdża przed króla stolicę, Czyli z rogatek miejskich rusza za granicę; Lecz kto w niej jechał? po co? co z królem rozmawiał? Czy król posła z pokojem, czy z wojną wyprawiał? O to ani pytają. Pomnę, za mych czasów, Gdy Branecki karetą swą ruszył do Jassów I za tą niepoczciwą pociągnął karetą Ogon targowiczanów, jak za tą kometą - Lud prosty, choć w publiczne nie mieszał się rady, Zgadnął zaraz, że ogon ów jest wróżbą zdrady. Słychać, że lud dał imię m i o t ł y tej komecie, I powiada, że ona milijon wymiecie". A na to rzekł z ukłonem Wojski: "Prawda, Jaśnie Wielmożny Podkomorzy; przypominam właśnie, Co mnie mówiono niegdyś, małemu dziecięciu, Pamiętam, choć nie miałem wówczas lat dziesięciu, Kiedy widziałem w domu naszym nieboszczyka Sapiehę, pancernego znaku porucznika, Co potem był nadwornym marszałkiem królewskim, Na koniec umarł wielkim kanclerzem litewskim, Miawszy lat sto i dziesięć. Ten, za króla Jana Trzeciego był pod Wiedniem w chorągwi hetmana Jabłonowskiego; owoż ów kanclerz powiadał, Że właśnie kiedy na koń król Jan Trzeci siadał, Gdy nuncjusz papieski żegnał go na drogę, A poseł austryjacki całował mu nogę, Podając strzemię (poseł zwał się Wilczek hrabia), Król krzyknął: <> Spójrzą, alić nad głowy suwał się kometa Drogą, jaką ciągnęły wojska Mahometa: Z wschodu na zachód; potem i ksiądz Bartochowski, Składając panegiryk na tryumf krakowski, Pod godłem Orientis Fulmen, prawił wiele O tym komecie; także czytam o nim w dziele Pod tytułem Janina, gdzie jest opisana Cała wyprawa króla nieboszczyka Jana I wyryta chorągiew wielka Mahometa, I ów taki, jak dziś go widzimy, kometa". "Amen - rzekł na to Sędzia - ja wróżbę Waszeci Przyjmuję; oby z gwiazdą zjawił się Jan Trzeci! Jest na zachodzie wielki dziś bohater; może Kometa go przywiedzie do nas; co daj Boże!" Na to rzekł Wojski, głowę pochyliwszy smutnie: "Kometa czasem wojny, czasem wróży kłótnie! Niedobrze, iż się zjawił tuż nad Soplicowem: Może nam grozi jakiem nieszczęściem domowem. Mieliśmy wczora dosyć rozterku i zwady, Tak w czasie polowania, jako i biesiady, Rejent kłócił się z rana z panem Asesorem, A pan Tadeusz wyzwał Hrabiego wieczorem. Pono spór ten ze skóry niedźwiedziej pochodził; I gdyby mnie Dobrodziej Sędzia nie przeszkodził, Ja bym u stołu obu przeciwników zgodził. Bo chciałem opowiedzieć wypadek ciekawy, Podobny do zdarzenia wczorajszej wyprawy, Co trafił się najpierwszym strzelcom za mych czasów, Posłowi Rejtanowi i księciu Denassów. Przypadek był takowy: Jenerał Podolskich Ziem przejeżdżał z Wołynia do swoich dóbr polskich, Czy też, gdy dobrze pomnę, na sejm do Warszawy. Po drodze zwiedzał szlachtę, już to dla zabawy, Już dla popularności; wstąpił więc do pana Tadeusza, dziś świętej pamięci, Rejtana, Który był potem naszym nowogrodzkim posłem I w którego ja domu od dzieciństwa wzrosłem. Owoż Rejtan na przyjazd księcia Jenerała Zaprosił gości - liczna szlachta się zebrała, Było teatrum (Książę kochał się w teatrze); Fajerwerk dawał Kaszyc, który mieszka w Jatrze, Pan Tyzenhauz tancerzy przysłał, a kapele Ogiński i pan Sołtan, co mieszka w Zdzięciele. Słowem, dawano huczne nad spodziw zabawy W domu, a w lasach wielkie robiono obławy. Wiadomo zaś Waszmościom jest, że prawie wszyscy, Ile ich zapamiętać można, Czartoryscy, Choć idą z Jagiellonów krwi, lecz do myślistwa Nie są bardzo pochopni, pewno nie z lenistwa, Lecz z gustów cudzoziemskich; i książę Jenerał Częściej do książek niźli do psiarni zazierał, I do alkówek damskich częściej niż do lasów. W świcie Księcia był książę niemiecki Denassów 48, O którym powiadano, że w libijskiej ziemi Goszcząc, polował niegdyś z królmi murzyńskiemi I tam tygrysa śpisą w ręcznym boju zwalił, Z czego się bardzo książę ów Denassów chwalił. U nas zaś polowano na dziki w tę porę; Rejtan zabił ze sztucca ogromną maciorę, Z wielkim niebezpieczeństwem, bo z bliska wypalił. Każdy z nas trafność strzału wydziwiał i chwalił, Tylko Niemiec Denassów obojętnie słuchał Pochwał takich i, chodząc, pod nos sobie dmuchał: Że trafny strzał dowodzi tylko śmiałe oko, Biała broń śmiałą rękę; i zaczął szeroko Znowu gadać o swojej Libiji i śpisie, O swych królach murzyńskich i o swym tygrysie. Markotno to się stało panu Rejtanowi, Był człek żywy, uderzył po szabli i mówi: <> - I zaczynali z Niemcem dyskurs nazbyt żwawy. Szczęściem, książę Jenerał przerwał te rozprawy, Godząc ich po francusku. Co tam gadał, nie wiem, Ale ta zgoda był to popioł nad żarzewiem, Bo Rejtan wziął do serca, okazyi czekał I dobrą sztukę spłatać Niemcowi przyrzekał; Tej sztuki ledwie własnym nie przypłacił zdrowiem, A spłatał ją nazajutrz, jak to wnet opowiem". Tu Wojski umilknąwszy prawą rękę wznosił I u Podkomorzego tabakiery prosił; Długo zażywa, kończyć powieści nie raczy, Jak gdyby chciał zaostrzyć ciekawość słuchaczy. Zaczynał wreszcie, kiedy znowu mu przerwano Powieść taką ciekawą, tak pilnie słuchaną! Bo do Sędziego nagle któś przysłał człowieka, Donosząc, że z niezwłocznym interesem czeka. Sędzia, dając dobranoc, żegnał całe grono; Natychmiast się po różnych stronach rozpierzchniono: Ci spać do domu, tamci w stodole na sianie; Sędzia szedł podróżnemu dawać posłuchanie. Inni już śpią. Tadeusz po sieniach się zwija, Chodząc jako wartownik około drzwi stryja, Bo musi w ważnych rzeczach rady jego szukać Dziś jeszcze, nim spać pójdzie; nie śmie do drzwi stukać. Sędzia drzwi na klucz zamknął, z kimś tajnie rozmawia; Tadeusz końca czeka, a ucha nadstawia. Słyszy wewnątrz szlochanie; nie trącając klamek, Ostróżnie dziurką klucza zagląda przez zamek. thumb|300px|right|Widzi rzecz dziwną! Sędzia i Robak na ziemi Klęczeli objąwszy się i łzami rzewnemi Płakali, Robak ręce Sędziego całował Widzi rzecz dziwną! Sędzia i Robak na ziemi Klęczeli objąwszy się i łzami rzewnemi Płakali, Robak ręce Sędziego całował, Sędzia Księdza za szyję płacząc obejmował; Wreszcie po ćwierćgodzinnem przerwaniu rozmowy Robak po cichu tymi odezwał się słowy: "Bracie; Bóg wie, żem dotąd tajemnic dochował, Którem z żalu za grzechy w spowiedzi ślubował; Że Bogu i Ojczyźnie poświęcony cały, Nie służąc pysze, ziemskiej nie szukając chwały, Żyłem dotąd i chciałem umrzeć bernardynem, Nie wydając nazwiska nie tylko przed gminem, Ale nawet przed tobą i przed własnym synem! Wszakże ksiądz prowincyjał dał mi pozwolenie In articulo mortis zrobić objawienie. Kto wie, czy wrócę żywy! Kto wie, co się stanie W Dobrzynie! Bracie! wielkie, wielkie zamieszanie! Francuz jeszcze daleko; nim przeminie zima, Trzeba czekać, a szlachta pono nie dotrzyma. Możem zanadto czynnie z powstaniem się krzątał! Pono źle zrozumieli! Klucznik wszystko splątał! Ten wariat Hrabia! słyszę, pobiegł do Dobrzyna! Nie mogłem go uprzedzić, ważna w tym przyczyna: Stary Maciek mnie poznał, a jeśli odkryje, Potrzeba będzie oddać pod Scyzoryk szyję. Nic Klucznika nie wstrzyma! mniejsza o mą głowę, Lecz tym odkryciem spisku zerwałbym osnowę. Przecież dziś tam być muszę! widzieć, co się dzieje, Choćbym zginął; beze mnie szlachta oszaleje! Bądź zdrów, najmilszy bracie, bądź zdrów, śpieszyć muszę. Jeśli zginę, ty jeden westchniesz za mą duszę; W przypadku wojny tobie cała tajemnica Wiadoma; kończ, com zaczął, pomnij, żeś Soplica!" Tu Ksiądz łzy otarł, habit zapiął, kaptur włożył I okienicę tylną po cichu otworzył, Widać było, że oknem do ogrodu skakał; Sędzia, zostawszy jeden, siadł w krześle i płakał. Chwilę czekał Tadeusz, nim w klamkę zadzwonił; Otworzono mu; cicho wszedł, nisko się skłonił: "Stryjaszku Dobrodzieju - rzekł - ledwie dni kilka Przebawiłem tu, dni te minęły jak chwilka; Nie miałem czasu z twoim domem się nacieszyć I z tobą, a odjeżdżać muszę, muszę śpieszyć Zaraz, dzisiaj, Stryjaszku, a jutro najdaléj: Wszak pamiętacie, żeśmy Hrabiego wyzwali. Bić się z nim to rzecz moja, posłałem wyzwanie, W Litwie jest zakazane pojedynkowanie, Jadę więc na granicę Warszawskiego Księstwa; Hrabia, prawda, fanfaron, lecz mu nie brak męstwa, Na miejsce naznaczone zapewne się stawi, Rozprawim się; a jeśli Bóg pobłogosławi, Ukarzę go, a potem za Łososny brzegi Przepłynę, gdzie mnie bratnie czekają szeregi. Słyszałem, że mi ojciec testamentem kazał Służyć w wojsku, a nie wiem, kto testament zmazał". "Mój Tadeuszku - rzekł stryj - czy Waszeć kąpany W gorącej wodzie, czy też kręcisz jak lis szczwany, Co indziej kitą wije, a sam indziej bieży? Wyzwaliśmy, zapewne, i bić się należy. Ale jechać dziś, skądżeś Waszeć tak się zaciął? Przed pojedynkiem zwyczaj jest posłać przyjacioł, Układać się, wszak Hrabia może nas przeprosić, Deprekować; czekaj Waść, czasu jeszcze dosyć. Chyba inny giez jaki Waści stąd wygania, To gadaj szczerze, po co takie omawiania? Jestem twój stryj; choć stary, znam, co serce młode; Byłem ci ojcem (mówiąc gładził go pod brodę). Już w ucho szepnął o tem mnie mój palec mały, Że Waszeć masz tu jakieś z damami kabały. Za katy, prędko teraz młodź do dam się bierze! No, Tadeuszku, przyznaj mi się Waść, a szczerze". "Jużci - bąknął Tadeusz - prawda, są przyczyny Inne, kochany Stryju! może z mojej winy! Omyłka! cóż? nieszczęście! już trudno naprawić! Nie, drogi Stryju, dłużej nie mogę tu bawić! Błąd młodości! Stryjaszku, nie pytaj o więcej, Ja muszę z Soplicowa wyjeżdżać co prędzej". "Ho - rzekł stryj - pewnie jakieś miłośne zatargi! Uważałem, że Waszeć wczora gryzłeś wargi Poglądając spode łba na pewną dziewczynkę, Widziałem, że i ona miała kwaśną minkę. Znam ja te wszystkie głupstwa; kiedy dzieci para Kocha się; to tam u nich nieszczęść co niemiara; To cieszą się, to znowu trapią się i smucą; To znowu Bóg wie o co do zębów się skłócą; To stojąc w kątkach jakby mruki, nie gadają Do siebie, czasem nawet w pole uciekają. Jeżeli na was raptus podobny napada, Bądźcie tylko cierpliwi, już jest na to rada; Biorę na siebie wkrótce przywieść was do zgody. Znam ja te wszystkie głupstwa, wszakże byłem młody. Powiedz mi Wasze wszystko; ja może nawzajem Coś odkryję i tak się oba poprzyznajem". "Stryjaszku - rzekł Tadeusz (całując mu rękę I rumieniąc się) - powiem prawdę; tę panienkę, Zosię, wychowanicę Stryja, podobałem Bardzo, choć tylko parę razy ją widziałem; A mówią, że Stryj dla mnie za żonę przeznacza Podkomorzankę, piękną i córkę bogacza. Teraz nie mógłbym z panną Różą się ożenić, Kiedy kocham tę Zosię; trudno serce zmienić! Nieuczciwie, żeniąc się z jedną, kochać drugą, Czas może mnie uleczy; wyjadę - na długo". "Tadeuszku! - stryj przerwał - to mi dziwny sposób Kochania się: uciekać od kochanych osób! Dobrze, żeś szczery; widzisz, głupstwo byś wypłatał Odjeżdżając: a co Waść powiesz, gdybym swatał Sam Waci Zosię! He! cóż, nie skoczysz z radości?" Tadeusz rzekł po chwili: "Dobroć Jegomości Dziwi mnie! Lecz cóż? łaska Stryja Dobrodzieja Nie przyda się już na nic! Ach! próżna nadzieja! Bo pani Telimena nie odda mi Zosi!" "Będziem prosić" - rzekł Sędzia. "Nikt jej nie uprosi - Przerwał prędko Tadeusz - nie, czekać nie mogę, Stryjaszku, muszę prędko, jutro jechać w drogę. Daj mi, Stryjaszku, tylko twe błogosławieństwo, Wszystko przygotowałem, jadę zaraz w Księstwo". Sędzia wąs kręcąc, z gniewem na chłopca spozierał: "To Waść tak szczery? takeś mi serce otwierał? Naprzód ów pojedynek! Potem znowu miłość I ten wyjazd, oj! jest tu w tem jakaś zawiłość. Już mnie gadano, jużem kroki Waści badał! Asan bałamut i trzpiot, Asan kłamstwa gadał. A gdzież to Asan chodził onegdaj wieczorem? Czego Asan jak wyżeł tropił pode dworem? O Tadeuszku! jeśli może Asan Zosię Zbałamucił i teraz uciekasz? młokosie, To się Waci nie uda; lubisz czy nie lubisz, Zapowiadam Asanu, że Zosię poślubisz, A nie, to bizun - jutro staniesz na kobiercu! I gada mnie o czuciach! o niezmiennym sercu! Łgarz jesteś! pfe! ja z Waści, Panie Tadeuszu, Zrobię śledztwo, ja Waści jeszcze natrę uszu! Dziś dość miałem kłopotów! Aż mi głowa boli! Ten mi jeszcze spokojnie zasnąć nie dozwoli! Idź mi Waść spać!" To mówiąc, drzwi na wściąż otwierał I zawołał Woźnego, żeby go rozbierał. Tadeusz cicho wyszedł, opuściwszy głowę; Rozbierał w myśli przykrą ze stryjem rozmowę, Pierwszy raz połajany tak ostro!... ocenił Słuszność wyrzutów, sam się przed sobą rumienił. Co począć? jeśli Zosia o wszystkiem się dowie? Prosić o rękę? a cóż Telimena powie? Nie - czuł, że nie mógł dłużej zostać w Soplicowie. Tak zadumany, ledwie zrobił kroków parę, Gdy mu coś drogę zaszło; spójrzał, widzi marę, Całą w bieliźnie, długą, wysmukłą i cienką. Suwała się ku niemu z wyciągniętą ręką, Od której odbijał się drżący blask miesięczny, I przystąpiwszy, cicho jęknęła: "Niewdzięczny! Szukałeś wzroku mego, teraz go unikasz, Szukałeś rozmów ze mną, dziś uszy zamykasz, Jakby w słowach, we wzroku mym była trucizna! Dobrze mi tak, wiedziałam, kto jesteś! - mężczyzna! Nie znając kokieterii, nie chciałam cię dręczyć, Uszczęśliwiłam; takżeś umiał mnie zawdzięczyć! Tryumf nad miękkim sercem serce twe zatwardził; Żeś je zdobył zbyt łacno, zbyt prędkoś niem wzgardził! Dobrze mi tak! lecz straszną nauczona probą, Wierz mi, iż więcej niż ty - gardzę sama sobą!" "Telimeno - Tadeusz rzekł - dalbóg, nietwarde Mam serce ani ciebie unikam przez wzgardę, Ale uważ no sama, wszak nas widzą, śledzą, Czyż można tak otwarcie? cóż ludzie powiedzą? Wszak to nieprzyzwoicie, to, dalbóg, jest grzechem". "Grzechem! - odpowiedziała mu z gorzkim uśmiechem - Niewiniątko! baranek! Ja, będąc kobiétą, Jeśli z miłości nie dbam, choćby mnie odkryto, Choćby mnie osławiono; a ty, ty mężczyzna? Cóż szkodzi z was któremu, chociaż się i przyzna, Że ma romans z dziesięciu razem kochankami? Mów prawdę: chcesz mnie rzucić?" - Zalała się łzami. "Telimeno, cóż by świat mówił o człowieku - Rzekł Tadeusz - który by teraz, w moim wieku, Zdrów, żył na wsi, kochał się - kiedy tyle młodzi, Tylu żonatych od żon, od dzieci uchodzi Za granicę, pod znaki narodowe bieży? Choćbym chciał zostać, czy to ode mnie zależy? Ojciec mnie testamentem kazał, abym służył W wojsku polskiem, teraz stryj ten rozkaz powtórzył. Jutro jadę, zrobiłem już postanowienie, I dalbóg, Telimeno, już go nie odmienię". "Ja - rzekła Telimena - nie chcę ci zagradzać Drogi do sławy, szczęściu twojemu przeszkadzać! Jesteś mężczyzną, znajdziesz kochankę godniejszą Serca twojego, znajdziesz bogatszą, piękniejszą! Tylko dla mej pociechy niech wiem przed rozstaniem, Że twoja skłonność była prawdziwem kochaniem, Że to nie był żart tylko, nie rozpusta płocha, Lecz miłość; niech wiem, że mnie mój Tadeusz kocha! Niech słowo <> jeszcze raz z ust twych usłyszę, Niech je w sercu wyryję i w myśli zapiszę; Przebaczę łacniej, chociaż przestaniesz mnie kochać, Pomnąc, jakeś mnie kochał..." - I zaczęła szlochać. Tadeusz, widząc, że tak płacze i tak błaga Czule, i tylko takiej drobnostki wymaga, Wzruszył się, przejęły go szczery żal i litość, I jeżeliby badał serca swego skrytość, Może by się w tej chwili i sam nie dowiedział, Czyli ją kochał, czy nie. - Więc żywo powiedział: "Telimeno, bogdaj mnie jasny piorun ubił, Jeśli nieprawda, żem cię, dalbóg, bardzo lubił Czy kochał; krótkie z sobą spędziliśmy chwile, Ale one mnie przeszły tak słodko, tak mile, Że będą długo, zawsze myśli mej przytomne, I dalibógże, nigdy ciebie nie zapomnę". Telimena skoczywszy padła mu na szyję: "Tegom się spodziewała, kochasz mnie, więc żyję! Bo dzisiaj miałam dni me własną ręką skrócić! Gdy mnie kochasz, mój drogi, czyż możesz mnie rzucić? Tobie oddałam serce, oddam ci majątek, Pójdę za tobą wszędzie; każdy świata kątek Będzie mnie z tobą miły! Z najdzikszej pustyni Miłość, wierzaj mi, ogród rozkoszy uczyni". Tadeusz, wydarłszy się z objęcia przemocą: "Jak to? - rzekł - czyś z rozumu obrana? gdzie? po co? Jechać ze mną? Ja, będąc sam prostym żołnierzem, Włóczyć, czy markietankę?" "To my się pobierzem" - Rzekła mu Telimena. "Nie, nigdy! - zawoła Tadeusz. Ja żenić się nie mam teraz zgoła Zamiaru ni kochać się - fraszki! dajmy pokój! Proszę cię, moja droga, rozmyśl się! uspokój! Ja jestem tobie wdzięczen, ale niepodobna Żenić się, kochajmy się, ale tak - z osobna. Zostać dłużej nie mogę; nie, nie, jechać muszę, Bądź zdrowa, Telimeno moja, jutro ruszę". Rzekł, nasuwał kapelusz, odwracał się bokiem, Chcąc iść; lecz go wstrzymała Telimena okiem I twarzą, jak Meduzy głową; musiał zostać Mimowolnie; poglądał z trwogą na jej postać, Stała blada, bez ruchu, bez tchu i bez życia! Aż wyciągając rękę jak miecz do przebicia, Z palcem zmierzonym prosto w Tadeusza oczy: "Tego chciałam - krzyknęła - ha, języku smoczy! Serce jaszczurcze! To nic, żem tobą zajęta Wzgardziła Asesora, Hrabię i Rejenta, Żeś mnie uwiódł i teraz porzucasz sierotę, To nic! Jesteś mężczyzną, znam waszą niecnotę, Wiem, że jak inni, tak ty mógłbyś wiarę złamać, Lecz nie wiedziałam, że tak podle umiesz kłamać! Słuchałam pode drzwiami stryja! więc to dziecko? Zosia? wpadła ci w oko? i na nią zdradziecko Dybiesz! Zaledwieś jedną nieszczęsną oszukał, A jużeś pod jej bokiem nowych ofiar szukał! Uciekaj, lecz cię moje dościgną przeklęctwa - Lub zostań, wydam światu twoje bezeceństwa; Twe sztuki już nie zwiodą innych, jak mnie zwiodły! Precz! gardzę tobą! jesteś kłamca, człowiek podły!" Na obelgę śmiertelną dla uszu szlachcica, I której żaden nigdy nie słyszał Soplica, Zadrżał Tadeusz, twarz mu pobladła jak trupia, Tupnąwszy nogą, usta przyciąwszy, rzekł: "Głupia!" Odszedł; lecz wyraz "podłość" echem się powtórzył W sercu, wzdrygnął się młodzian, czuł, że nań zasłużył; Czuł, że wyrządził wielką krzywdę Telimenie, Że go słusznie skarżyła, mówiło sumnienie; Lecz czuł, że po tych skargach tem mocniej ją zbrzydził; O Zosi, ach! pomyślić nie ważył się, wstydził. Przecież ta Zosia, taka piękna, taka miła! Stryj swatał ją! może by jego żoną była, Gdyby nie szatan, co go plącząc w grzech za grzechem, W kłamstwo za kłamstwem, wreszcie odstąpił z uśmiechem. Złajany, pogardzony od wszystkich! w dni parę Zmarnował przyszłość! Uczuł słuszną zbrodni karę. W tej burzy uczuć, jakby kotwica spoczynku, Zabłysnęła mu nagle myśl o pojedynku: "Zamordować Hrabiego! łotra! - krzyknął w gniewie. - Zginąć albo zemścić się!" A za co? Sam nie wie! I ten gniew wielki, jak się zajął w mgnieniu oka, Tak wywietrzał; znow zdjęła go żałość głęboka. Myślił: "Jeśli prawdziwe było postrzeżenie, Że Hrabia z Zosią jakieś ma porozumienie, I cóż stąd? Może Hrabia kocha Zosię szczerze, Może go ona kocha? za męża wybierze! Jakimże prawem chciałbym zerwać to zamęście I, sam nieszczęśnik, wszystkich mam zaburzać szczęście?" Wpadł w rozpacz i nie widział innego sposobu, Chyba ucieczkę prędką; gdzie? chyba do grobu! Więc kułak przycisnąwszy na schylonem czole, Biegł ku łąkom, gdzie stawy błyszczały się w dole, I stanął nad błotnistym; w zielonawe tonie Łakomy wzrok utopił i błotniste wonie Z rozkoszą ciągnął piersią, i otworzył usta Ku nim: bo samobójstwo jak każda rozpusta Jest wymyślną; on w głowy szalonym zawrocie Czuł niewymowny pociąg utopić się w błocie. Lecz Telimena, z dzikiej młodzieńca postawy Zgadując rozpacz, widząc, że pobiegł nad stawy, Chociaż ku niemu takim słusznym gniewem pała, Przelękła się; w istocie dobre serce miała. Żal jej było, że inną śmiał Tadeusz lubić, Chciała go skarać, ale nie myśliła zgubić; Więc puściła się za nim, wznosząc ręce obie, Krzycząc: "Stój! głupstwo! kochaj czy nie! żeń się sobie Czy jedź! tylko stój!" - Ale on już szybkim biegiem Wyprzedził ją daleko; już - stanął nad brzegiem. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losów, po tym samym brzegu Jechał Hrabia na czele dżokejów szeregu, A zachwycony wdziękiem nocy tak pogodnej I harmoniją cudną orkiestry podwodnej, Owych chorów, co brzmiały jak arfy eolskie (Żadne żaby nie grają tak pięknie jak polskie), Wstrzymał konia i o swej zapomniał wyprawie, Zwrócił ucho do stawu i słuchał ciekawie. Oczy wodził po polach, po niebios obszarze: Pewnie układał w myśli nocne peizaże. Zaiste, okolica była malownicza! Dwa stawy pochyliły ku sobie oblicza Jako para kochanków: prawy staw miał wody Gładkie i czyste jako dziewicze jagody; Lewy, ciemniejszy nieco, jako twarz młodziana Smagława i już męskim puchem osypana. Prawy złocistym piaskiem połyskał się wkoło Jak gdyby włosem jasnym; a lewego czoło Najeżone łozami, wierzbami czubate; Oba stawy ubrane w zieloności szatę. Z nich dwa strugi, jak ręce związane pospołu, Ściskają się; strug dalej upada do dołu; Upada, lecz nie ginie, bo w rowu ciemnotę Unosi na swych falach księżyca pozłotę; Woda warstami spada, a na każdej warście Połyskają się blasku miesięcznego garście, Światło w rowie na drobne drzazgi się roztrąca, Chwyta je i w głąb niesie toń uciekająca, A z góry znów garściami spada blask miesiąca. Myślałbyś, że u stawu siedzi Świtezianka, Jedną ręką zdrój leje z bezdennego dzbanka, A drugą ręką w wodę dla zabawki miota Brane z fartuszka garście zaklętego złota. Dalej, z rowu wybiegłszy, strumień na równinie Rozkręca się, ucisza, lecz widać, że płynie, Bo na jego ruchomej, drgającej powłoce Wzdłuż miesięczne światełko drgające migoce. Jako piękny wąż żmudzki, zwany g i w o j t o s e m, Chociaż zdaje się drzemać, leżąc między wrzosem, Pełźnie, bo na przemiany srebrzy się i złoci, Aż nagle zniknie z oczu we mchu lub paproci: Tak strumień kręcący się chował się w olszynach, Które na widnokręgu czerniały kończynach, Wznosząc swe kształty lekkie, niewyraźne oku, Jak duchy na wpół widne, na poły w obłoku. Między stawami w rowie młyn ukryty siedzi; Jako stary opiekun, co kochanków śledzi, Podsłuchał ich rozmowę, gniewa się, szamoce, Trzęsie głową, rękami, i groźby bełkoce: Tak ów młyn nagle zatrząsł mchem obrosłe czoło I palczastą swą pięścią wykręcając wkoło, Ledwo kleknął i szczęki zębowate ruszył, Zaraz miłośną stawów rozmowę zagłuszył I zbudził Hrabię. Hrabia, widząc, że tak blisko Tadeusz naszedł jego zbrojne stanowisko, Krzyczy: "Do broni! łapaj!" Skoczyli dżokeje; Nim Tadeusz rozeznać mógł, co się z nim dzieje, Już go chwycili; biegą do dworu, w podwórze Wpadają; dwór budzi się, psy w hałas, w krzyk stróże. Wyskoczył wpół ubrany Sędzia; widzi zgraję Zbrojną, myśli, że zbójcy, aż Hrabię poznaje. "Co to jest?" - pyta. Hrabia szpadą nad nim mignął, Lecz widząc bezbronnego w zapale ostygnął. "Soplico! - rzekł - odwieczny wrogu mej rodziny. Dziś skarzę cię za dawne i za świeże winy, Dziś zdasz mi sprawę z mojej fortuny zaboru, Nim pomszczę się obelgi mojego honoru!" Lecz Sędzia żegnając się krzyknął: "W imię Ojca I Syna! tfu! Mospanie Hrabia, czy waść zbojca? Przebóg! czy to się zgadza z Pana urodzeniem, Wychowaniem i z Pana na świecie znaczeniem? Nie pozwolę skrzywdzić się!" - Wtem Sędziego słudzy Biegli, jedni z kijami, ze strzelbami drudzy; Wojski, stojąc z daleka, poglądał ciekawie W oczy panu Hrabiemu, a nóż miał w rękawie. Już mieli zacząć bitwę, lecz Sędzia przeszkodził; Próżno było bronić się, nowy wróg nadchodził: Postrzeżono w olszynie blask, wystrzał rusznicy! Most na rzece zahuczał tętentem konnicy I "Hajże na Soplicę!" tysiąc głosów wrzasło. Wzdrygnął się Sędzia, poznał Gerwazego hasło. "Nic to - zawołał Hrabia - będzie tu nas więcéj, Poddaj się, Sędzio, to są moi sprzymierzeńcy". Wtem Asesor nadbiegał krzycząc: "Areszt kładę W imię Imperatorskiej Mości; oddaj szpadę, Panie Hrabio, bo wezwę wojskowej pomocy! A wiesz Pan, że kto zbrojnie śmie napadać w nocy, Zastrzeżono tysiącznym dwóchsetnym ukazem, Że jak zło..." Wtem go Hrabia w twarz uderzył płazem. Padł zgłuszony Asesor i skrył się w pokrzywy; Wszyscy myśleli, że był ranny lub nieżywy. "Widzę - rzekł Sędzia - że się na rozbój zanosi". Jęknęli wszyscy; wszystkich zagłuszył wrzask Zosi, Która krzyczała, Sędzię objąwszy rękami, Jako dziecko od Żydów kłute igiełkami. [[Plik:Pan Tadeusz - Ksiega 8 2.JPG|thumb|300px|right|Tymczasem Telimena wpadła między konie, Wyciągnęła ku Hrabi załamane dłonie: Na twój honor! - krzyknęła przeraźliwym głosem, Z głową w tył wychyloną, z rozpuszczonym włosem]] Tymczasem Telimena wpadła między konie, Wyciągnęła ku Hrabi załamane dłonie: "Na twój honor! - krzyknęła przeraźliwym głosem, Z głową w tył wychyloną, z rozpuszczonym włosem - Przez wszystko, co jest świętem, na klęczkach błagamy! Hrabio, śmieszże odmówić? proszą ciebie damy; Okrutniku, nas pierwej musisz zamordować!" Padła zemdlona - Hrabia skoczył ją ratować, Zadziwiony i nieco zmieszany tą sceną. "Panno Zofijo - rzecze - Pani Telimeno! Nigdy się krwią bezbronnych ta szpada nie splami; Soplicowie, jesteście mojemi więźniami. Tak zrobiłem we Włoszech, kiedy pod opoką, Którą Sycylijanie zwą Birbante-rokką, Zdobyłem tabor zbójców; zbrojnych mordowałem, Rozbrojonych zabrałem i związać kazałem: Szli za końmi i tryumf mój zdobili świetny, Potem ich powieszono u podnoża Etny". Było to osobliwe szczęście dla Sopliców, Że Hrabia, mając lepsze konie od szlachciców I chcąc spotkać się pierwszy, zostawił ich w tyle I biegł przed resztą jazdy, przynajmniej o milę Ze swym dżokejstwem, które, posłuszne i karne, Stanowiło niejako wojsko regularne, Gdy inna szlachta była, zwyczajem powstania, Burzliwa i nieźmiernie skora do wieszania. Hrabia miał czas ostygnąć z zapału i gniewu, Przemyślał, jak by skończyć bój bez krwi rozlewu; Więc rodzinę Sopliców w domu zamknąć każe Jako więźniów wojennych; u drzwi stawi straże. Wtem "Hajże na Sopliców!" wpada szlachta hurmem, Obstępuje dwór wkoło i bierze go szturmem, Tym łacniej, że wódz wzięty i pierzchła załoga; Lecz zdobywcy chcą bić się, wyszukują wroga. Do domu nie wpuszczeni, biegą do folwarku, Do kuchni. Gdy do kuchni weszli, widok garków, Ogień ledwie zagasły, potraw zapach świeży, Chrupanie psów, gryzących ostatki wieczerzy, Chwyta wszystkich za serca, myśl wszystkich odmienia, Studzi gniewy, zapala potrzebę jedzenia. Marszem i całodziennym znużeni sejmikiem, "Jeść! jeść!" - po trzykroć zgodnym wezwali okrzykiem, Odpowiedziano: "Pić! pić!" Między szlachty zgrają Stają dwa chory: ci pić, a ci jeść wołają; Odgłos leci echami; gdzie tylko dochodzi, Wzbudza oskomę w ustach, głód w żołądkach rodzi. I tak na dane z kuchni hasło, niespodzianie Rozeszła się armija na furażowanie. Gerwazy, od pokojów Sędziego odparty, Ustąpić musiał przez wzgląd dla hrabiowskiej warty. Więc nie mogąc zemścić się na nieprzyjacielu, Myślił o drugim wielkim tej wyprawy celu. Jako człek doświadczony i biegły w prawnictwie, Chce Hrabiego osadzić na nowym dziedzictwie Legalnie i formalnie; więc za Woźnym biega, Aż go po długich śledztwach za piecem dostrzega. Wnet porywa za kołnierz, na dziedziniec wlecze I zmierzywszy mu w piersi Scyzoryk, tak rzecze: "Panie Woźny, pan Hrabia śmie Waćpana prosić, Abyś raczył przed szlachtą bracią wnet ogłosić Intromisyją Hrabi do zamku, do dworu Sopliców, do wsi, gruntów zasianych, ugoru, Słowem, cum gais, boris et graniciebus, Kmetonibus, scultetis et omnibus rebus Et quibusdam alijis. Jak tam wiesz, tak szczekaj, Nic nie opuszczaj!" "Panie Kluczniku, zaczekaj! - Rzekł śmiało, ręce za pas włożywszy Protazy - Gotów jestem wypełniać wszelkie stron rozkazy, Ale ostrzegam, że akt nie będzie miał mocy, Wymuszony przez gwałty, ogłoszony w nocy". "Co za gwałty? - rzekł Klucznik - tu nie ma napaści, Wszak proszę Pana grzecznie; jeśli ciemno Waści, To Scyzorykiem skrzesam ognia, że Waszeci Zaraz w ślepiach jak w siedmiu kościołach zaświeci". "Gerwazeńku - rzekł Woźny - po co się tak dąsać? Jestem woźny, nie moja rzecz sprawę roztrząsać; Wszak wiadomo, że strona woźnego zaprasza I dyktuje mu, co chce, a woźny ogłasza. Woźny jest posłem prawa, a posłów nie karzą, Nie wiem tedy, za co mnie trzymacie pod strażą; Wnet akt spiszę, niech mi kto latarkę przyniesie, A tymczasem ogłaszam: Bracia, uciszcie się!" I by donośniej mówić, wstąpił na stos wielki Belek (pod płotem sadu suszyły się belki), Wlazł na nie i zarazem, jakby go wiatr zdmuchnął, Zniknął z oczu; słyszano, jak w kapustę buchnął; Widziano, po konopiach ciemnych jego biała Konfederatka niby gołąb przeleciała. Konewka strzelił w czapkę, ale chybił celu; Wtem zatrzeszczały tyki, już Protazy w chmielu - "Protestuję!" - zawołał; pewny był ucieczki, Bo za sobą miał łozę i bagniska rzeczki. Po tej protestacyi, która się ozwała Jak na zdobytych wałach ostatni strzał działa, Ustał już wszelki opor w Soplicowskim dworze; Szlachta głodna plądruje, zabiera, co może. Kropiciel, stanowisko zająwszy w oborze, Jednego wołu i dwa cielce w łby zakropił, A Brzytewka im szablę w gardzielach utopił. Szydełko równie czynnie używał swej szpadki, Kabany i prosięta koląc pod łopatki. Już rzeź zagraża ptastwu. Czujne gęsi stado, Co niegdyś ocaliło Rzym przed Gallów zdradą, Darmo gęga o pomoc; zamiast Manlijusza Wpada w kotuch Konewka, jedne ptaki zdusza, A drugie żywcem wiąże do pasa kontusza. Próżno gęsi, szyjami wywijając, chrypią, Próżno gęsiory sycząc napastnika szczypią. On bieży; osypany iskrzącym się puchem, Unoszony jak kółmi gęsich skrzydeł ruchem, Zdaje się być chochlikiem, skrzydlatym złym duchem. Ale rzeź najstraszniejsza, chociaż najmniej krzyku, Między kurami. Młody Sak wpadł do kurniku I z drabinek, stryczkami łowiąc, ciągnie z góry Kogutki i szurpate i czubate kury; Jedne po drugich dusi i składa do kupy, Ptastwo piękne, karmione perłowemi krupy. Niebaczny Saku, jakiż zapał cię unosi! Nigdy już odtąd gniewnej nie przebłagasz Zosi. Gerwazy przypomina starodawne czasy. Każe sobie podawać od kontuszów pasy I nimi z Soplicowskiej piwnicy dobywa Beczki starej siwuchy, dębniaku i piwa. Jedne wnet odgwożdżono, a drugie ochoczo Szlachta, gęsta jak mrówie, porywają, toczą Do zamku; tam na nocleg cały tłum się zbiera, Tam założona główna Hrabiego kwatera. Nakładają sto ognisk, warzą, skwarzą, pieką, Gną się stoły pod mięsem, trunek płynie rzeką; Chce szlachta noc tę przepić, przejeść i prześpiewać. Lecz powoli zaczęli drzemać i poziewać; Oko gaśnie za okiem, i cała gromada Kiwa głowami, każdy, gdzie siedział, tam pada: Ten z misą, ten nad kuflem, ten przy wołu ćwierci. Tak zwyciężców zwyciężył w końcu sen, brat śmierci. Księga VIII